


Magnet For The Weird

by actuallysleepdeprived



Category: The Black Tapes Podcast
Genre: F/M, there will probably be more people / relationships but idk rn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallysleepdeprived/pseuds/actuallysleepdeprived
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One New Message From Alex Reagan:<br/>Are you able to disappear into the woods for a week or more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnet For The Weird

**Author's Note:**

  * For [remembertowrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/remembertowrite/gifts).



> I'm gifting this to remembertowrite because Jess is an amazing writer and just a super cool person

**From Alex Reagan:**

_           Are you able to disappear into the woods for a week or more? _

     Dr. Richard Strand scowled at his phone in confusion. He knew Alex could be odd at times, but she had never been this odd. 

**To Alex Reagan:**

_           Why? _

**From Alex Reagan:**

_           It doesn’t matter. Just answer the question. _

     Strand felt as if he should be concerned, even though he wasn’t. He learned long ago that the easiest thing was to just to let Alex be Alex as long as it doesn’t hurt anyone. 

**To Alex Reagan:**

_           I suppose it could be arranged. Now are you going to tell me what this is about? _

     No response. Trying to put the incredibly odd conversation out of his mind, he settled into working on his new book. Ten minutes later there was a knock on his office door. 

     “Come in,” Strand called without bothering to look up. A breathless Alex Reagan burst into his office, her face glowing with excitement. “Alex? Why are you in Chicago?”

     “Business stuff, I won’t bore you with the details,” Alex plopped down in one of the leather chairs in front of Strand’s desk. “I need to talk to you.”

     “I assume this has to do with your cryptic and slightly ominous text messages,” Strand sighed and closed his laptop.

     “Yes. My producers want me to… take a break from investigating your tapes,” Alex said.

     “What does that have to do with disappearing into the woods?”

     "Well, I don’t want to take a break from investigating unusual things. So I contacted BHI and they would be willing to take us out on a private hunt,” Alex looked at Strand, trying to judge his reaction. Strand had heard of BHI, of course had. For a brief period, Bigfoot Hunters International had contacted him at least once a week with new ‘evidence’ and asking for the one million dollars. They were, in his professional opinion, a bunch of hacks. “Now, I know you don’t believe in Bigfoot,” Alex continued, “But I think that this would be a good opportunity for the both of us. It’s a chance to get away from everything that’s been happening lately. Plus, if we do find Bigfoot, you owe me one million dollars.” 

     “Alright. I’ll do it, but it’s a waste of time,” Strand smiled slightly at Alex. “Bigfoot and all other cryptids are just myths.”

     “I guess we’ll find out,” Alex smiled back. “See you in Seattle.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter even though it's really short. Sorry about that. This is the first fanfic I've ever written and I've never really published my writing in any way, so yeah.


End file.
